


Show Me The Truth

by DesertLily



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Visions, Gen, JEDI AU, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Padawan Rey, Rey Kenobi, Unifying Force, Visions, Young Obi-Wan, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Though years apart, on the same date and at the same time, two Kenobis had a nightmare-like vision. Though, only one of the visions was a reality





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact in Legends, Obi-Wan supposedly uses the unifying force. I also just love Jedi Knight Ben and Padawan Rey

Though years apart, on the same date and at the same time, two Kenobis had a nightmare-like vision. Though, only one of the visions was a reality

\----

Obi-Wan tossed and turned wildly in his bed, letting out quiet sounds of discomfort. The images that flashed and played out in his mind were frightening.

_Murder. Everywhere he looked. People he knew and people he would come to know lay scattered around the floor, lifeless. Each and every one of them betrayed by someone they believed they could trust._

_Masters, Knights, Padawans and Younglings...Almost the entire Order had been laid to waste. No one was shown mercy. Not even the children._

_In the midst of it all was a lone figure dressed in black. Obi-Wan couldn't make out his face but it was definitely the face of someone he knew._

_Then the scene seemed to change. Now the man was standing in front of him on a planet seemingly made entirely of lava (most likely Mustafar). Obi-Wan heard himself calling out to the man, begging him to stop. Though, he couldn't make out the man's name. The force was concealing it from him. Shortly after, they began to engage in combat and-_

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up with a start, shooting upright in his bed. The fourteen year old wasn't quite sure what he'd seen in the vision but it filled him with a sense of dread. If only he had remembered the vision or told someone about it. Then perhaps he could of prevented it from becoming a reality.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan kept the vision to himself.

\----

Soft whimpers escaped the lips of Rey Kenobi as she slept in discomfort. She was used to dreaming of bad visions but they'd never been this personal or this bloody.

_Screams. That was the first thing Rey registered. Loud screams as the inhabitants of the temple ran passed her, desperately trying to escape. What...What was happening?_

_Then she caught sight of it. The red blade with a cross-guard was slicing through the air, cutting down everyone in front of her. Rey only knew one person who's lightsaber has a cross-guard but...but that was impossible! Her master would never join the dark side! Never!_

_Yet as the figure approached her, she couldn't deny what she saw. She couldn't deny that the man slaughtering the members of the Jedi Order, as his grandfather once had was Ben Solo. In that moment, she swore her heart stopped._

_The once Jedi Knight stopped in front of her. Rey was too scared to move and just stood there. As she saw him raise his blade, she squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for a strike that would never come. Instead, she felt a a hand on the side of her face, a whisper of 'I'm so sorry' in her mind as the ex-Jedi rendered her unconscious._

_The vision seemed to change then. Now, Rey stood on a snow covered planet (she couldn't quite place what planet it was though). In one hand, she noticed she was holding Luke's lightsaber with its blue blade lit. Oddly, she didn't seem to have her own. Off to the side, she couldn't help but notice someone unconscious that she vaguely recognised. Finn, Rey was sure his name was. A prince from a planet in the Outer Rim who was a friend of Poe's. What was he doing wherever they were?_

_So many questions and so much confusion was running through her head as she turned to look at the second person with her. He had a helmet covering his face and held an ignited red lightsaber with a -_

_"Rey!" A voice seemed to scream her name but from where? This caused the girl to glance around in confusion. "Rey!" There it was again._

_Slowly, the vision began to fade as the fourteen year old was shaken awake._

Rey's eyes shot wide open and she swore her heart was beating so fast it could of burst out of her chest. With wide eyes, she stared up at the person who had woken her up. Ben Solo sat on her bed next to her with his hands on her shoulders and a look of concern written on his face.

There was silence for a few moments before Rey sat upright and wrapped her arms tightly around him. The much shorter girl felt tears form in her eyes as she club to her Master tightly.

It wasn't long before she felt him return to embrace, pulling her close. "You were projecting again whilst you slept." The Jedi Knight informed her softly, worry filling his voice. "And I promise you that will never happen Rey. That will never be me. I have you, Luke and Poe to worry and care about. I'll never let myself get like that." Though, Rey wasn't quite sure if he was assuring her or himself. Either way, she was grateful for the words.

\----

The fates of Kenobis and Skywalkers are tied closely together. Whilst one Kenobi drove a Skywalker to the dark side, another saved a Skywalker from it.


End file.
